


Emotional ausgehungert

by Liffis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gen, No Actual Cheating, Relationship Issues, actions that may be viewed as emotional cheating, relationship misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis
Summary: Marwin dachte, dass er schon damit klarkommt, dass Daniel auf diese ganzen Berührungen nicht steht. Er dachte, dass er in - was auch immer sie haben, dass er damit glücklich werden kann, obwohl ihre Ansprüche und Wünsche so unterschiedlich waren.Das ist jetzt mehrere Monate her, und inzwischen geht er vor die Hunde. Er kommt nicht klar damit, mit so wenig Berührungen zu leben. Nicht, wenn der Rest zwischen Dani und ihm so gut ist - und Dani alle anderen scheinbar problemlos berührt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer gilt: nichts hiervon ist real und alles nur eine Fantasie!

Als Dani sich von ihm runterrollt, hat er für einen Moment das brennende Bedürfnis, ihn zu sich ranzuziehen. Einfach so seine Hand auf Danis Schulter legen und ihn zu sich runter ziehen. Ein paar Minuten Danis schweißnassen Körper an seinem spüren, ohne dass sie Sex haben. Vielleicht eine Umarmung. Irgendwas. Nur ein paar Minuten. 

Aber so sind sie ja nicht. Sie vögeln nur ein bisschen rum. Da sollte sich Marwin besser keine dummen Gedanken machen, geschweigedenn noch viel dümmere Wünsche. 

Dani kann er eh nicht bei sich behalten, und mehr von ihm zu wollen, das ist nur naiv. Das würde ja nur heißen, dass er Dani verscheucht, mit all diesen – Gedanken.

Also bleibt er stumm und sieht zu wie Dani aufsteht, nach seinen Klamotten sucht. Unterwäsche, wahrscheinlich, weil Dani nach dem Sex ganz gern duschte. Besonders wenn sie noch einen Termin hatten.

Aber der war erst in ein paar Stunden. Genug Zeit. So, so viel Zeit um – aber nein. 

Marwin ist schlecht vor lauter Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe. Nähe die nicht – platonisch ist. Kein Schulterklopfen im Jubel auf dem Feld, kein Highfive, kein Zweikampf, nichts das auf dem Platz passieren könnte. Und auch kein Sex. 

Klar liebt er den Sex. Verdammt, der Sex mit Dani ist brilliant, keine Frage.

Aber er will ihn nah haben, näher, an sich, einfach Danis Herzschlag spüren. Vielleicht wenn sie beide nackt sind, es ist ihm egal wie lange. Können ja auch nur ein paar Minuten sein, egal. Aber braucht es, er braucht es, Gott, er braucht diese Berührungen, wie ein Hunger, der ihn zerfrisst von innen heraus.

Dani hasst Berührungen, kann damit nichts anfangen. Das hatte er von Anfang an auch gesagt: nach dem Sex wollte er das nicht.

Nur: vor dem Sex will er auch nichts. Klar, was soll da zwischen Freunden auch passieren. Freunde, die vögeln, die berühren sich jetzt nicht so – so. Und Marwin hatte gesagt: Klar, passt. 

Das ist jetzt mehrere Monate her, so lange geht das mit ihnen schon. Davor war Marwin ja anderweitig vergeben, und da war das mit den Berührungen kein Problem. Filmabende auf der Couch, wo niemand tatsächlich den Film geschaut hatte, stattdessen: eng umschlungen, zusammen schweigend. Oder zusammen einschlafen, Rücken an Rücken, Beine fast schon ineinander verknotet. Abschieds- und Willkommensküsse. Umarmungen. 

Gott, Marwin will das. Irgendwas. Auch wenn’s nur eine Minute wäre, ein Missverständnis, eine Wette, egal. Nur das. So eine Berührung. 

Denn der Rest mit Dani, der ist wunderbar. Besser als Marwin es jemals hatte: Dani ist sein bester Freund, und er vertraut ihm wie noch nie einem Menschen in seinem Leben. Und ja, der Sex ist so gut. 

Nur das – Emotionale, das fehlt, und er weiß einfach nicht wie er das ansprechen soll. Auf dem Feld scheint es immer so einfach zu sein. So schrecklich einfach für alle, Dani zu umarmen – oder wenn Dani sie küsst, auf die Wange, und umarmt, und Dani will das alles, ganz freiwillig. 

Vom Tor aus sieht er das nie so richtig, aber im Nachhinein sieht er die Bilder, natürlich. Manche Journalisten tragen ganz sorgfältig die Bilder zusammen, in denen Dani seine Mitspieler küsst und umarmt. Vielleicht ihre Art von Humor, Marwin weiß es nicht.

Er sitzt nur jedes Mal da, starrt die Bilder an, und spürt wie ihn der Neid jedes Mal mehr zerfrisst. Das. Genau das, was sie alle da so einfach kriegen: das will er. 

Manchmal träumt er sogar davon, wie es wohl wäre, Feldspieler zu sein. Mit Dani zu spielen – nur um dann so eine Umarmung zu kriegen. Dani war bestimmt so gut darin, Leute zu umarmen. Genau der richtige Druck, und dann seine Hände auf dem Rücken, sein Geruch in der Nase. Sowas. 

Gott, er will es. 

Aber er wird es von Dani nicht bekommen. 

Es ist so furchtbar deprimierend, wenn er es sich so vorstellt. Er will Dani, aber es wird nicht klappen. Alles, was er bekommen wird, ist das hier: allein im Bett, und alles was er an emotionaler Nähe bekommt ist Danis Geruch und Wärme, oder was davon im Laken und den Decken hängengeblieben ist.

Obwohl, emotional sind sie sich ja nah: wie Freunde. Mit freundschaftlichen Berührungen. – Nicht so wie Marwin es will.

Und er braucht es, so sehr, vermisst das Gefühl, jemanden in seinen Armen zu haben. In jemandes Armen zu liegen. Einfach so. 

Als Dani aus der Dusche ins Schlafzimmer zurückkommt, um ihn hochzuscheuchen, damit sie beide Mittag kochen können, will er ihn küssen. Er hält nur Danis Hand und versucht, ihn zu halten. Nur kurz. Ein Kuss. Wenigstens das. Das ist etwas, das sie tun. Manchmal. 

Besonders, wenn sie Sex haben, dann kann er Dani küssen, mehr als sonst. Wenn sie miteinander schlafen, sind sie mit dem Kopf eh ganz weit weg, und dann schafft Marwin es, ihm mehrere Küsse zu stehlen. Jedes Mal versuchte er, so viele wie möglich zu erschleichen, sich alles zu merken. Wie Dani schmeckte, wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten, wie er roch, und wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Dani seine Hand in Marwins Haar vergrub.   
Die Küsse waren zu schnell vorbei, dann wollte Dani nicht mehr küssen, sondern mehr. 

Die Erinnerungen an diese Küsse sind schön. Er zehrt von ihnen so lange er kann, aber irgendwann werden auch die schönsten Erinnerungen flach und schal, aber so schnell bekommt er keinen Ersatz. 

Aber jetzt, als er es versucht, lacht Dani nur und windet sich aus seinem Griff.

Marwin lässt ihn gehen, natürlich. Er hat kein Recht auf Dani, und auch keine Ansprüche darauf, was sie miteinander tun.

Er bleibt trotzdem mehrere Minuten liegen und versucht verzweifelt, das Brennen in seinen Augen runterzuschlucken und sich zu sagen, dass es ok ist. Dass es reicht. Dass Dani es wert ist. 

Dani ist es wert. 

Er ist es wert. 

Das ist das, woran er immer denkt, und es wird immer schwerer, sich das ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Es ist, als ob er immer mehr darauf achtet, wie wenig sie sich berühren und wie wenig Dani das auszumachen scheint. Im Gegenteil: Dani scheint das sogar so zu mögen. Als wäre alles in Ordnung. 

Marwin fühlt sich zunehmend ausgehöhlt, aber je länger das so geht, desto mehr schämt er sich zu sehr um es anzusprechen. Was soll er Dani da auch erklären: „Bitte berühr mich“? Wie lächerlich das klang. Sie schlichen ja nicht umeinander herum als ob der jeweils andere die Pest hatte. 

Sie berührten sich nur nicht so sehr wie Marwin es gern hätte. 

Sie berührten sich so sehr, wie Dani es mochte: wenig und selten. 

Und Marwin frisst das auf, dass Dani einfach nicht berührt werden will. Nicht von ihm. Auf dem Spielfeld ist es okay, mit allen ist es okay. Verdammt, sogar mit Paul hat er mehr Berührungen – als er das gesehen hat, bei ihrem Spiel in Wolfsburg, wie Dani Paul da umarmte – da hätte er…ja, was eigentlich. Nicht einmal getobt oder so, und wütend war er auch nicht. Auch nicht traurig genug um zu weinen. Aber irgendwas in ihm war da, irgendwie zwischen seinen Lungen, und es fühlte sich schrecklich an. Unerträglich. 

Beim Spiel hatte er’s irgendwie runterschlucken können, aber sobald er nach dem Abpfiff vom Feld ging, da war das Gefühl wieder da. 

Alle konnten Dani anfassen. Alle fasste Dani gern an, umarmte sie, küsste manche sogar, ohne dass er es schrecklich fand. Ohne dass er sich sofort aus den Berührungen wand. 

Nur Marwin nicht.

Er ist nicht stolz darauf, dass er in der Einsamkeit seines Hotelzimmers im Internet danach suchte, wie viel wohl Prostituierte verlangten für – nun, Umarmen. 

Bevor die Ergebnisse laden, schließt er den Tab. So ein Quatsch. Sowas kann er nicht machen. Er geht Dani nicht fremd. 

Aber die ganze Nacht wälzt er sich herum und denkt daran, wie es wäre, jemanden zu haben, der ihn einfach in den Arm nimmt. Einfach so. Wie das wäre, in einem Bett zu liegen und endlich wieder jemanden so nah an sich zu spüren. Einen Herzschlag hören, langsam und regelmäßig. Den Druck von Händen auf seinem Rücken. Einfach so. Ohne, dass danach Sex kommen wird. Einfach Berührungen, ohne dass sie auf etwas hinzielen, ohne dass er sich dafür schämen müsste oder ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsste –

Außer, dass er genau das haben würde. Denn das alles würde nicht von Dani kommen, sondern von einer fremden Person. 

In den Nächten darauf träumt er davon, dass sie irgendeinen Film schauen, irgendetwas über antike Geschichte, und er liegt halb auf, halb neben Dani auf der Couch, und Dani schläft irgendwann ein. Seine Atemzüge sind tief und regelmäßig, daran erinnert sich Marwin auch nach dem Aufwachen noch.

Am Ende hält er es fast einen Monat aus, bis er, schamerfüllt, erneut danach sucht.

Und dann sieht er es: Professionelle Umarmer.

Er kommt sich naiv vor, als er den Link klickt.

Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, er weiß es. Das, was er vereinbart, ist emotionales Fremdgehen. 

Aber die junge Frau nennt ihm den nächstmöglichen freien Termin, den sie hat, und er sagt zu. Sofort. Und alles, was er spürt, ist Erleichterung. Die Schuld wird später kommen, da ist er sich sicher.

Trotzdem fühlt er sich besser.

Als Dani ihn an diesem Abend auf die Couch drückt, ganz sanft und mit diesem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, da folgt Marwin ihm und obwohl er das Brennen auf seinen Lippen spürt, weil er Dani so gern küssen möchte, hält er still. Kein Kuss. Obwohl es in dem Moment das Schwerste ist, was er jemals getan hat, küsst er Dani nicht einmal. 

Das ist gut so. Das ist ja auch der Grund, warum er – warum er sich mit Julia trifft. Damit er Dani nicht mehr damit belästigen muss. 

Es ist nicht in Ordnung, sich das von einem anderen Menschen zu holen. Alles, was er als Entschuldigungen bringt, sind nur Ausreden: er braucht die Berührungen, er will Dani nicht belästigen, Dani mag es nicht von ihm so sehr berührt zu werden. 

Marwin schaut auf Dani, neben ihm und tief und fest schlafend. Dani, sein Freund. Dani, der selbst im Schlaf von ihm weggerollt ist. 

Dani, den er berühren will und es nicht kann. 

Er zählt die Tage bis zu dem Treffen mit Julia und versucht auch zu schlafen. Sein Körper fühlt sich nackt und wund an.

Die Zeit bis zu dem Treffen scheint gar nicht vergehen zu wollen, aber dann ist es so weit. Eine Stunde mit ihr, und Marwin hat genug Buffer eingebaut, sowohl davor und ganz besonders danach. Dani trifft sich mit Freunden. 

Marwin fühlt sich wie ein Fremdgänger, als er an der Tür schellt. 

Die junge Frau, die ihm öffnet, ist hübsch. Marwin dreht es etwas den Magen um –

Sie reden etwas miteinander, und Julia erklärt ihm sofort die Regeln. Kein Sex. Kein Küssen. ‚Nein‘ ist ‚Nein‘, ohne Begründung. Das mit ihnen bedeutet keine emotionale Verpflichtung. Solche Dinge.

Marwin bejaht sofort, und die Erleichterung ist so stark, dass ihm fast übel ist. 

Und dann gehen sie zusammen zu einer großen Couch, die wirklich sehr bequem aussieht. Eine ähnliche steht bei ihnen auch, ein großes Ding wie gemacht um darauf zu liegen, eingegraben unter Decken, an faulen Abenden an denen man nichts tat außer zu entspannen.

Wenige Augenblicke hat er eine fremde Frau in seinen Armen. Zunächst zögerlich: er traut sich kaum, sie anzufassen. Sie ist ihm fremd, eine fremde Person, und zum anderen wagt er kaum, sie so sehr zu umarmen wie er es gern tun würde: zu lange hatte er niemanden so in den Armen.

Sie schnaubte nur leicht, eindeutig amüsiert, und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. 

Ihr Herz ist ruhig, und sie ist warm. Ihre Hände sind etwas zu schmal, und sie ist zu klein, um D- um – um sich richtig anzufühlen. Also ganz richtig.

Aber sie ist hier. Sie ist hier, sie berührt ihn, und er liegt in ihren Armen. 

Für zu lange, fast schon gefrorene Momente liegt er einfach da, in ihren Armen, und sie umarmt ihn so gut, so schön, es fühlt sich so gut an.

Zögernd erwidert er die Umarmung, fast schon vorsichtig. Ihre einzige Reaktion besteht darin, seine Schulter zu tätscheln. Als wäre es in Ordnung. Als wäre nichts dabei, berührt werden zu wollen.

Und so liegen sie da, die ganze Stunde. Irgendwann schläft Marwins Arm ein, und sein Fuß auch, aber das ist ihm egal. In seinen Armen ist ein anderer Mensch, der sich nicht wegwindet, sondern einfach dableibt. 

Das schreckliche Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb schweigt zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit. 

Die Stunde ist zu schnell vorbei: als wäre sie in einem Wimpernschlag vergangen. Andererseits ist auch das schon fast zu viel für ihn, so viel ungewohnte Nähe.

Er bedankt sich bei Julia, und vereinbart einen weiteren Termin. In einer Woche. 

Und dann geht er. Fährt wieder nach Hause. Da, wo noch alles so aussieht wie vor seinem – Besuch. Als wäre nichts passiert. Als wäre alles normal. 

Als Dani nach Hause kommt, Stunden später, ist alles so wie immer. Sie schauen zusammen einen Film, reden etwas über alles Mögliche. 

Zwischen ihnen ist Platz, aber zum ersten Mal fühlt sich Marwin so, als ob er es aushalten kann. Das hier ist alles, was er von Dani bekommen wird, und zum ersten Mal fühlt es sich nicht so an als ob er darin erfriert. 

Das mit Julia wird etwas Regelmäßiges. Einmal die Woche, außer sie haben unter der Woche irgendwelche Termine. Sie reden kaum. Grüßen einander, verabschieden danach, klar. Aber ansonsten schweigen sie, während er in ihren Armen liegt. Einfach jemandem nahe sein, es fühlt sich so gut an. 

*

_Er hat keine Ahnung, was der Auslöser war, aber irgendwann fällt es Dani auf: Marwin berührt ihn kaum noch. Erst denkt er, dass er sich das einbildet, aber als er darauf achtet, kann er es nicht mehr ignorieren, wie sehr sich alles verändert hat._

_Er redet auch mit Paul darüber, zunehmend. Am Anfang hat sein bester Freund das fast nicht ernst genommen – klar, hat Dani ja auch nicht. Kuscheln und sowas, das ist einfach nicht so sein Ding, und deshalb hätte er ja auch nie gedacht, dass ihm das fehlen könnte._

_Aber Marwin –_

_Sex haben sie noch normal, und der ist auch immernoch echt richtig gut, so wie er es immer war. Marwin küsst ihn auch noch, ja, aber seltener. Früher hat er Dani viel öfter geküsst, besonders beim Sex. Als ob er nicht genug von Dani kriegen konnte, als wäre Dani etwas – na ja, Wertvolles._

_Das so zu sagen, das so Paul zu sagen, zu erklären, das ist ihm echt unangenehm._

_Genauso wie es in Worte zu packen, dass er Marwins Nähe vermisst._

_Irgendwie ist da eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Ganz selten nurnoch berührt Marwin ihn: eine Hand auf Danis Rücken, ihre Oberschenkel die sich beim Filmschauen berühren, ihre Füße die sich unterm Tisch berühren. Ganz kleine Dinge nurnoch._

_Paul fragt ihn, ob das nicht das ist, was er immer wollte._

_Und das aufgebrachte Nein!, das ist schon halb aus Dani heraus, fast schon selbstverständlich, bevor er begreift: Paul hat recht. Bisher immer wäre das genau das, was er immer wollte: eine Beziehung ohne diesen ganzen romantischen Kram, denn den hasste er._

_Aber jetzt vermisst er – Marwin. Jetzt vermisst er es brennend, von Marwin umarmt zu werden, seine Hand zu halten, die ganzen kleinen Küsse, solche Dinge. Jetzt ist da fast immer ein gewisser respektvoller Abstand zwischen ihnen._

_Am liebsten würde er Marwin schütteln und fragen, was er mit seinem Freund gemacht hatte und wo der richtige Marwin hin war._

_Marwin war doch noch nie so gewesen wie Dani._


	2. Chapter 2

Jetzt jedoch wird er es, immer mehr. Fasst ihn seltener an, küsst ihn seltener, legt ihm nicht mehr den Arm um die Schulter – das, und tausende andere Kleinigkeiten, die Dani nicht einmal aufzählen könnte, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Erst jetzt, wo sie fehlen, spürt er diese klaffende Lücke. Da fehlt etwas, er weiß nicht einmal was, aber es fehlt, und das schmerzt. 

Es ist, als ob Marwin ihm fehlt. Als ob ein Teil von Marwin einfach verschwunden wäre. Und das ist ein ekliges Gefühl. Er vertraut Marwin, und kennt ihn doch, nach so vielen Jahren. 

Reden, das können sie auch, über alles. Und schweigen, zusammen, das auch. Verstehen sich, wortlos. – Und trotzdem fühlt er sich, als ob da ein Fremder ist. Neben ihm im Bett, am Frühstückstisch, im Auto. Beim Sex. 

Es ist Marwin, natürlich. Herrgott, natürlich ist es Marwin – aber es ist so anders. Also – der Sex – der ist richtig, richtig gut. War er schon immer gewesen, klar, und es macht richtig Spaß, fühlt sich gut an, er genießt es. 

Dani genießt nicht, was sie da gerade haben. 

Es macht – keinen richtigen Spaß mehr, sondern ist zu einer lästigen Pflicht geworden. Nicht mehr – ja verdammt, erotisch, okay. Es macht ihn nicht mehr an, wenn er da Marwin – so halt vor sich hat und sieht, wie Marwin sich auszieht. Er sieht ihn, sieht diesen Körper – ach, noch nichtmal. 

Er sieht diesen Mann, und alles, woran er denken kann, ist, wie fremd Marwin ihn ist. 

Wie unvertraut ihm das ist. Wie wenig er ihn will, in dieser Fremdheit. Wie sehr er es vermisst, dieses Vertraute. Dieses Gefühl, dass er weiß, was Marwin anmacht – und es trotzdem so prickelt, weil er immer wieder herausfinden kann, wie er Marwin anfassen und küssen kann und dafür sorgen kann, dass der sich gut fühlt. In unendlich vielen Möglichkeiten kann er es herausfinden, immer wieder, und jeder Versuch so wunderbar. Dass es sich so gut anfühlt, Marwin sich gut fühlen zu lassen. Die Geräusche, die Marwin macht, wenn er erregt ist unter Danis Berührungen, und wie er sich Danis Händen und Mund entgegenstreckt, als ob die ihn anziehen und er nicht widerstehen kann. Der rasende Herzschlag unter Danis Lippen, wenn er Marwins schweißnasse Haut küsst, überall. Wie schön Marwin so aussieht, in diesen Momenten, so – anders-schön als sonst, so – unendlich. 

Diese Intimität, wenn sie sich so nah sind, weil dann nur der andere existiert. Wenn nur Marwin existiert, für ihn, die ganze Welt, in diesem Mann. 

Das ist – nicht nur Sex, für ihn. 

Und jetzt? Jetzt ist es…fast schon farblos. Keine Spur von dem, was sie davor hatten. – Natürlich ist es immernoch richtig gut, aber nach dem, was er mit Marwin schon erlebt hat, ist es fast schon wenig. So ist es, nun ja, nur Sex. 

Dani will das Dahinter, mehr. Will Marwin wieder aufs Bett schubsen und sich dann ausführlich dem Ausziehen widmen, ganz langsam, und dann würde er jeden Millimeter Haut küssen und auf jedes Geräusch von Marwins Lippen achten und er würde erst mit allem aufhören, bis sich Marwin vor Lust windete, und dann, erst dann, würde er ihn kommen lassen. 

Denn je länger es nur Sex ist, was sie haben, ohne diese – Erotik dahinter, desto mehr hat Dani das Gefühl, zu vergessen. Oder, nein. Die Angst zu vergessen. 

Natürlich weiß er, dass er nicht so leicht vergessen wird, an welchen Stellen Marwin es mochte, Knutschflecke zu bekommen, oder wo er nur federleichte Küsse ertrug und wo er es liebte, nur berührt zu werden. Wie lange man ihn triezen konnte, bevor Marwin mehr wollte. Welche Geräusche er machte, wenn er atemlos vor Erregung war. Sowas, und noch viel mehr. So einfach vergaß Dani das nicht und würde es nie vergessen. Es waren so viele kleine Details, die sich förmlich in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatten.

Aber er hatte Angst, dass es unwichtig geworden war. Dass Marwin es egal geworden war. Dass er es vielleicht sogar nicht mehr genoss.

Denn was früher ein abgehacktes Stöhnen ausgelöst hatte – wenn Dani nämlich über Marwins Hüftknochen leckte und langsam tiefer glitt -, löste jetzt kaum mehr aus als nur ein Seufzen, dann drehte Marwin den Kopf weg. Oder wenn Dani in ihn stieß, langsam und alles in die Länge ziehend, dann hätte Marwin ihn früher einfach irgendwann auf sich gezogen und geküsst, so intensiv. Und sie hätten sich so viel Zeit gelassen, bis sie beide zitterten vor Lust, kurz vorm Kommen, alle beide.

Seit das – mit ihnen so anders war, hatte Dani das einmal versucht und danach bleiben gelassen. Marwin hatte seine Hände im Laken vergraben bis die Knöchel weiß geworden waren, und sich dabei auf die Unterlippe gebissen und das einzige Zittern war das Marwins gewesen: so sehr hatte er nämlich stillgehalten.   
Nicht ein einziges mal bog sich Marwins Körper ihm entgegen, wenn sie miteinander schliefen.

Es ist furchtbar. 

Er will Marwin zurück. 

Irgendwann hält er es nicht mehr aus. 

Es passiert, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben und nebeneinander im Bett liegen. Eigentlich sollten sie beide befriedigt sein, entspannt. Vielleicht etwas erschöpft. Davon fühlt Dani nichts, er fühlt sich nur müde und ausgelaugt.

Und so, wie er da auf Marwins Rücken schaut, platzen es förmlich aus ihm heraus. 

Was passiert ist, mit ihnen. Zwischen ihnen.   
Er weiß gar nicht mehr so genau, wie er das schlussendlich fragt.

Er weiß nur, wie schrecklich steif Marwin da auf einmal liegt, ihm den Rücken zugewandt – bevor er sich zur Seite rollt und ihn anschaut. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Marwin, und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist furchtbar. 

Dani denkt nicht groß nach, nimmt ihn einfach in den Arm, es ist fast schon Instinkt. Das passiert, bevor er daran denkt, warum Marwin so aussehen könnte. Er nimmt ihn einfach in den Arm, tausend Gedanken im Kopf.

Sofort schlingt Marwin seine Arme um ihn, zog ihn an sich, bis kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte, so nah sind sie sich. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem, und wie schön es ist, so zu sein. Es ist Dani auf jeden Fall vertrauter als die Distanz davor.

Und so engumschlungen kommt die ganze Geschichte heraus. Stockend, mit Pausen und Unterbrechungen. Marwin weint, das spürt Dani. So wie er zittert, so wie seine Stimme so oft abbricht und einfach nass klingt, und wie sich seine Hände an Dani klammern, weiß Dani es. Es schüttelt Marwin förmlich. 

Das mit der Distanz zwischen ihnen. Die fehlende Nähe. Fehlende Berührungen. 

Julia.

Als Marwin diesen Namen sagt, rutscht Dani das Herz in die Hose, da will er nicht groß lügen. Bis zu diesem Namen war es leicht, einfach nur zuzuhören. Marwin ist nicht so der Typ dafür, viel zu erzählen. Er war immer schon jemand, der lieber die Dinge mit sich selbst ausmachte, anstatt anderen davon zu erzählen. Dass er von selbst so viel redete, über emotionale Dinge, war selten. Umso mehr hört Dani ihm dann zu, wenn er es tut.   
Bis zu diesem Moment auch gut machbar. 

Aber dann sagt Marwin diesen Namen, und die Art und Weise, wie er stockt, wie er zögert, das – Dani muss es wissen. 

„Nein“, sagt Marwin, murmelt es zwischen Danis Hals und Schulter, und das Wort verfängt sich da. 

Marwins Stimme ist so leise, aber seine Arme um Dani sind fest.

„Nein, da war nie mehr als Umarmungen.“

Irgendwie bricht das Dani mehr das Herz als ein Geständnis einer Affäre es hätte tun können. So sehr brauchte Marwin das? Die – Nähe, die Umarmungen, Berührungen die kein Sex waren? So sehr, dass er es sich geholt hatte, von jemandem außerhalb der Beziehung.   
Weil Dani es nie gesehen hatte – und Marwin es nie gesagt. 

Sie liegen an diesem Abend – dieser Nacht – sehr lange zusammen wach, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken. Aber sie lassen einander nicht los, und das zählt etwas.

Am nächsten Morgen ist es seltsam, zusammen aufzuwachen. Einerseits ist es so wie immer: sie stehen auf und kennen die Routinen des anderen. Bad: duschen und rasieren. Küche: einer kocht Kaffee und der andere kümmert sich ums Brot, einer holt die Tassen und Brettchen, der andere das Besteck. Sowas. Sie wissen wer was macht, und deshalb kommen sie sich nicht in die Quere.

Sie sitzen einander am Frühstückstisch gegenüber, bevor sie wieder an den Vorabend denken. Dani spürt, wann sie es beide tun: Marwin sieht ihn an, schaut ihm direkt in die Augen, und dann verschluckt er sich an seinem Kaffee. 

Sein Husten ist das einzige Geräusch in der sonst stillen Küche.  
Und Dani hat in dieser Situation keine rechten Worte. Er will so gern so viel sagen, aber er weiß nicht, wie er es so schnell tun soll. Der Moment fühlt sich so zerbrechlich an, und jedes falsche Wort könnte das mit ihnen kaputtmachen. 

Zögernd schiebt er seine Hand über den Tisch, bis seine Fingerspitzen Marwins Hand berühren. 

Er weiß nicht, wie er Marwin berühren soll. Händchengehalten haben sie bisher noch nie, und es fühlt sich so fremd an, es zu versuchen. Marwin ist – war? – ihm so vertraut, aber jetzt, in dieser Situation, wo sich ihre Finger berühren, da ist es ihm völlig unbekannt. Ist ihm dieser Mann unbekannt. 

Es lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen. 

Und dann schiebt sich Marwins Hand, ganz zögerlich, in seine, bis sie einander halten. Ihre Hände liegen da, etwas steif, ungewohnt, aber als Dani in Marwins Gesicht blickt, da liegt ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf Marwins Lippen.

Schweigend frühstücken sie fertig. Ihre Hände lassen sie da – außer, sie brauchen sie zum Brötchenaufschneiden oder -schmieren. Aber selbst dann: wenn sie damit fertig sind, halten sie einander wieder. 

Es ist schön. Schöner als erwartet. 

*

Und so beginnt es. Sie wollen beide eine Veränderung, und sie wollen beide, dass das mit ihnen – dass es besser wird. Dass diese Kluft zwischen ihnen endlich aufhört. Dass sie sich wieder nah sind, aber anders als zuvor, besser. Näher. Ohne, dass da irgendwelche Lügen sind.

Es ist harte Arbeit, für sie beide. 

Sie müssen beide lernen. 

Dani muss lernen, Marwin zu berühren. Für ihn kommen solche Berührungen nicht einfach von selbst: wenn er sich nicht selbst andauernd selbst daran erinnern würde, Marwin zu berühren, würde er es nicht tun. Für ihn ist ganz klar, dass er es Marwin anders zeigt, dass er ihm wichtig ist. Dass er Marwin in seinem Leben will.  
Für ihn ist das klar. Für Marwin nicht, auch wenn Marwin das jetzt weiß, wie Dani es zeigt. Es reicht für Marwin nicht ganz aus, er braucht es anders. Braucht Umarmungen, Küsse, Händchenhalten, Kuscheln, sowas. Millionen kleiner Berührungen, und kaum eine davon kommt Dani spontan und leicht zur Hand.   
Er muss sich selbst daran erinnern – und fühlt sich dabei lächerlich, denn wer muss sich schon Memos ins Telefon schreiben, für sowas?

Aber dann sieht er dieses Lächeln, das Marwins ganzes Gesicht strahlen lässt und je öfter Dani ihn berührt, desto wunderbarer wird es.  
Und je öfter er es macht, desto leichter wird es.   
Es wird ihm nie so leicht fallen wie Marwin, und er wird es nie so brauchen wie sein Freund. Aber er kann es sich angewöhnen, für ihn.

Marwin muss lernen, mit Dani zu reden. Es ist ihm eine Graus, über seine Gedanken oder Gefühle zu reden. Einfach so, ohne eine Lösung finden zu wollen! Er macht das ja lieber mit sich selbst alleine aus, und redet erst mit anderen darüber, wenn er nicht mehr weiterkommt. Und mit „anderen“ ist fast immer sowieso Dani gemeint, weil Dani sein Vertrauter ist, derjenige, der ihn kennt wie niemand sonst.  
Deswegen hat er auch nicht geahnt, dass es Dani wichtig ist, über solche Dinge zu reden. Zuzuhören. Einfach, um zu wissen was los ist. Dani will nicht jedes Detail, aber er möchte über Dinge reden, will Diskussionen führen, will sich austauschen. Will auch manchmal streiten, über irgendwelche Themen – aber ohne jemals wirklich böse zu sein. Für Marwin ist das schwer. Aber er versucht es, für Dani. Zu reden. Über sein eigenes Fühlen. Was er über Dinge denkt. Eine Diskussion führen, viel reden, ohne in ihr vertrautes Schweigen zu verfallen. Dani zuzuhören. Mit Dani über ihren Alltag reden, was sie über Dinge denken. Millionen Gespräche, und es ist schwierig, so oft zu reden. So viel zu reden, sich selbst so preiszugeben und offen darzulegen. Marwin fühlt sich ziemlich lächerlich, denn: Dani ist derjenige, dem er am meisten vertraut, und er hat trotzdem solche Sorgen.

Aber langsam merkt er, dass Dani darunter aufblüht. Dass ihr Austausch, ihr Reden, dafür sorgt, dass er mehr von Dani lernt. Dass er noch mehr von Dani sieht, von seinem Charakter, und er sieht mehr und mehr, was für ein großartiger Mann das ist. Und dass das mit ihnen einzigartig ist, auch in Danis Leben.  
Es wird ihm nie so leicht fallen wie Dani, einfach so – zu reden. Das wird immer Danis Stärke bleiben, genauso wie es immer Dani sein wird, der leicht die richtigen Worte findet. Aber Marwin kann es sich antrainieren, für ihn.

 

Es ist nicht einfach, für sie beide nicht. Aber sie wollen es, und das ist, was zählt. 

Das ist, was für sie zählt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it already! Thanks for reading!


End file.
